Bloodlines
by deathdoesntcare
Summary: Sam finds out that he has a fourteen-year-old daughter.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet day for Sam and Dean. They were resting in their motel room after a successful vampire hunt.

"Sam!" Dean said.

"What?" Sam responded, sounding annoyed.

"We need more food."

Sam sighed. "What do you want?"

"A burger and french fries from that fast food place a few blocks over. And pie."

Sam made his way to the door and picked up the keys to the Impala. He walked out the room, breathing in the fresh air. He realized he hadn't left the room all day. Sam unlocked the car, turned on the ignition, and drove to the nearest fast food place.

 _Ding!_

Sam walked up to the cashier. "Can I get a burger, french fries, and some pie?"

"For here or to go?" the lady asked.

"To go," Sam responded. The lady walked off and told the employees in the back the order. The building was almost empty. He leaned against the small wall that separated the seating area from the ordering counter. While Sam was still waiting for them to fill the order, a teenage girl walked in. She was no older than fifteen, by Sam's judgment, and had short light brown hair. Or dirty blonde. He didn't know. She walked up to the counter and ordered something that Sam couldn't hear. The girl walked towards Sam and leaned on the same wall he was leaning on. He couldn't help but notice that she was frequently taking glances at him.

"What?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean _what_?" she responded.

"You keep looking at me."

"Uh," she couldn't think of what to say. "Sorry."

"No, no. It's fine," Sam said. "Um, Sam." he extended his hand for her to shake.

"Rowan," she replied, shaking his hand.

"Sam Winchester!" the cashier called.

"That's me," Sam said. "But it was nice meeting you."

"You, too," Rowan said.

Sam walked up to the counter, grabbed the bag of food, and waved goodbye to the kid, and she waved back.

"Yes! Food," Dean said as Sam entered the room. "You got the pie?"

"I didn't forget the pie this time, Dean," Sam joked.

"Yeah, _this_ time," Dean said as he started eating.

An hour had passed and Dean had finished eating, Sam had taken a shower, and now they were watching cartoons.

 _Knock. Knock._

Sam and Dean flinched at the sound of beating on the door. Dean grabbed his knife and slowly approached the door. He opened the door with the most extreme caution that a guy over six feet could manage.

"Hi. I'm here to see Sam," a girl that Dean didn't recognize said.

"Who are you?" Dean asked sternly.

"I'm Rowan. Um, I met Sam at the fast and food place earlier."

"Why are you here?" Dean said.

"Oh. Uh, he dropped this over there." She handed him a small bottle labeled _Holy Water_ in messy handwriting. Dean quickly snatched it out of her hand before shoving it in his pocket.

"Thanks," he quickly said. Then he closed the door on her.

"Dean!" Sam said.

"What?" Dean replied.

Sam just rolled his eyes.

 _Knock Knock_

"What!" Dean said, sounding very annoyed.

"Can I talk to Sam?" Rowan looked annoyed, too.

"Why?" Dean said.

"Dean!" Sam snapped back.

"Hey, Sam!" Rowan happily said as she peered around Dean.

"You can come in," Sam said.

"No!" Dean interrupted.

"I actually thought we could talk outside," she said, ignoring Dean.

"Hold on a second!" Dean slammed the door in Rowan's face again. "You can't just go and talk to some kid by yourself!" Dean said, speaking low so that Rowan couldn't hear him.

"And that _kid_ can't just walk into some guy's crappy motel room by herself!" Sam argued.

"Fine, but take this." Dean handed Sam the demon knife.

"Fine." Sam shoved it in his pocket.

Sam opened the door and walked outside.

"Hey!" Rowan said.

"Hey," Sam responded. He closed the door behind him. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, yeah. That," she said. "It's probably nothing, but I had to ask. _Winchester_?"

"What about it?" Sam asked.

"That's your _real_ name?" She looked curious and hopeful, but not desperate for answers.

"Um, yeah. Sam Winchester," he said.

All of a sudden Rowan's eyes opened wide. She was shocked, surprised, and confused all at the same time.

"Wow," she said under breath. She looked down and started running her fingers through her hair.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Winchester," she said under her breath.

"What's so special about my name?" he said.

"I think I'm your kid, Sam."


	2. Chapter 2

"No," Dean said.

"Dean, she checks out. Her birthday, her mom," Sam said.

"And who is that, by the way?" Dean said.

"Her name was Mia. Mia Johnson. I met her on that werewolf hunt before Dad died."

"Fine. I'll bite. But I got one question for her." Dean looked at Rowan.

"What?" she said.

"How come a teenage girl doesn't even blink when the word werewolf comes into a sentence?"

"It's not like I haven't heard the word before. I've seen movies," she answered.

"I'm not buying that, sweetheart," Dean said.

Rowan looked at him dead in the eye. "Because sometimes the monsters under the bed come out and kill your mom to get to you."

"Oh my God," Sam whispered.

She looked away from Dean and gave her dad a small frown. "It's fine. You learn to deal with it, I guess?"

"What do you mean monsters under the bed?" Dean asked, sounding concerned.

"I don't know the exact name, but I know it's hard for them to die," she responded.

"Can Dean and I have a minute, Rowan?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, sure." She walked over to the television and sat down.

"Monsters?" Dean whispered to his brother.

"Wow," Sam said. "I think she might have it harder than we did."

"Yeah, but, why would she think they were coming after her?" Dean said.

"I guess she just knew," Sam said.

"How? Did they talk to her or something?" Dean asked.

"Dean these are questions that only she knows," Sam responded.

"Dude. Monsters were after her." Dean passed his hand through his hair. Sam looked at Dean with puppy eyes.

"Fine," Dean said. "I'll ask her."

"Thanks," Sam said. "You were going to need to talk to your niece at some point."

"I'm still not completely convinced about that, Sammy," Dean said as he walked towards Rowan. "So, Rowan." She looked directly at Dean. He asked her the same questions he asked Sam.

"I-" she tried to find her words. "I wouldn't call it talking. It was more shoving thoughts into my skull. But, yeah. I guess you could say they told me."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I can't really remember. I think it was something about blood or bloodlines. I didn't really understand it," she said.

Dean and Sam exchanged glances.

"This is going to be a long conversation," Sam said.

"Can it wait until tomorrow? I need my four hours," Dean interrupted.

Sam looked at Rowan.

"I can wait," she said. "I'll just head back."

"No," Sam said. "You can stay."

"Uh," she said.

"Right, Dean?" Sam asked his brother.

"Sam, do what you want. I'm too tired to fight," Dean said.

Sam looked at his daughter.

"Yeah, I guess I'll stay," she said.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rowan's Pov**_

 _"Rowan!" a sing songy voice said. I woke up and looked around. The motel room was empty._

 _"Hey there!" the voice sang again. I wasn't awake. I turned around and saw his face, grinning widely at me._

 _"What do you want tonight?" I asked, very annoyed._

 _"Same thing I always want, princess. I want you to say yes," he said._

 _"And I'll give you the same answer I always give," I said. "No."_

 _"You and your father! How do I put up with you Winchesters?" he responded._

 _"You did this to Sam?" I asked._

 _"Oh yeah," he said. "Me and Sammy are best buds. He even said yes after I kept nagging and nagging. But, he sent me straight back to hell."_

 _"Well good for him. But I'm still going to say no," I said._

 _"Fine. That's your choice anyway," he said. "See you tomorrow!"_

I woke up to Sam shaking me awake.

"Hey, hey. Wake up," he said.

"Morning, sunshine," Dean said from across the room. Sam and Dean had slept on their beds, and I slept on the chair. Sam wanted me to sleep in the bed and he would go on the chair, but then we agreed that he wouldn't be able to fit in the chair.

"Good morning," I said as I walked to the sink. "Toothbrush?" I asked. I realized I didn't have anymore pre-pasted toothbrushes I took from the dollar store.

"Here." Sam tossed one to me. I grabbed it, put the toothpaste on it, and started brushing. By the time I was finished getting ready, I realized that Dean had his keys ready.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We're gonna check out and get some breakfast," Sam said.

"We're leaving?" I asked.

"Is that okay?" Sam asked. "We didn't really talk about it."

"Yeah it's fine. I could use a change of scenery," I said.

"Can we cut the chit chat already?" Dean interrupted. "I'm hungry."

God, he was impatient.

The ride to the diner was fairly quiet. Sam and Dean argued about the music (Sam wanted some pop song and Dean wanted Metallica), and I ended up breaking the war by siding with Dean. At least he had a good taste in music.

When we sat down in the diner, Sam ordered pancakes and Dean ordered bacon and eggs. I just ordered cinnamon waffles. It wasn't much, but they were my favorite. The waitress brought us our food and we ate our breakfast. There wasn't much talking until Dean finished his breakfast.

"So," Dean started,"what do you think they meant by bloodlines?"

"Absolutely no idea," I replied. "But whatever they meant, it seemed important."

"What do you remember about them?" Sam asked.

"Dark. Scary. I was ten," I said.

"What about their eyes?" Sam asked.

"About the same. Dark. Scary."

"Crap," Dean said. "Demons." He started getting ready to leave.

"Demons?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. We'll explain more later," he said.

We walked out the diner, to the car, and drove off.


	4. I'm leaving

Hello! I'm not going to be posting on here anymore, but you can find me on ao3! My username is DeathDoesntCare. Sorry, but thanks for reading!


End file.
